kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kung-Fu Fighter
Kung-Fu Fighter (カンフーファイター) is the theme song of Ramenman. 'Lyrics' English= Like a willow rustling in the wind The shock of my arrival will stop with a gentleness From the southeast and the northeast I will evade my opponents with my left and my right With the solemn gaze of a kung fu fighter I will focus everything on my prey Holding my breath, I’m waiting for my chance Though the four seasons are always changing And stream of victory is always flowing I will change it all with a brilliant Kung Fu punch A great cry is heard throughout China Foolish ones, return to nature With outstanding balance, and a gentle heart I will fight this injustice Like a butterfly that sends a flower swaying I land lightly in the ring and wait 1,2,3,4 With countless people watching Holding their breath I unleash a supple Kung fu kick In the distance I hear a prayer I am the Eastern mystery from China During this transformation, a hidden aspect arises As the souls of the people return to their homeland A great cry is heard throughout China Foolish ones, return to nature With outstanding balance, and with a gentle heart I will fight this injustice |-|Rōmaji= :"Chūgoku yonsen-nen no dentō! Ramenman!" :"Yī èr sān sì wŭ liù qī bā jiŭ shí" :"Watashi wa sono mukashi, Miso Ramen datta. :Chiisai toki, Watashi wa yoku ijimerare, :misokkasuni sareta mono yo... :Daga, sono kunan no kodomo jidai ga, :watashi no seishin o kitaetekureta no da!" Kaze ni soyogu yanagi no yō ni Yuruyaka ni shokku wo tomete Tonnanshapei doko kara kite mo Migi ni hidari ni mi wo kawasu Shizuka na manazashi kanfuu faitaa Emono nerau kemono no yō ni Iki hisome chansu wo matte Shunkashūtō itsu demo jitto Shōbu no nagare yonde iru Azayaka ni kimaru kanfuu panchi Ōinaru chaina no sakebi Oroka naru hito yo shizen ni kaere Zangyaku hidō faito no ura no Yasashii kokoro wo kimi wa mita ka :"Shōbu wa saigo wa waza dewa nai! :Seishin-ryoku da! Kokoro da! :Nanigoto ni oitemo tsuyoku naritakattara, :kodoku ni taete kokoro o migake! Towaaa!" Hana ni yureru chōchō no yō ni Fuwafuwa to ringu ni matte Yī liǎng sān sì nannin kite mo Kokyū hitotsu mo midasanai Shinayaka ni kimeru kanfuu kikku Haruka naru chaina no inori Hitobito yo tamashii no furusato e kaere Hengenjizai faito no ura no Tōyō no shinpi wo kimi wa mita ka Ōinaru chaina no sakebi Oroka naru hito yo shizen ni kaere Zangyaku hidō faito no ura no Yasashii kokoro wo kimi wa mita ka |-| Kanji= 「中国四千年の伝統！ラーメンマン！」 （ ・ ・ ・ ・ ・ ・ ・ ・ ・ ） 「私はその昔、ミソラーメンだった・・・。小さいとき、私はよくいじめられ、みそっかすにされたものよ・・・。だが、その苦難の子供時代が、私の精神を鍛えてくれたのだ！」 風にそよぐ　柳のように ゆるやかに　ショックを止めて 　何処から来ても 右に左に　身をかわす 静かなまなざし　カンフーファイター 獲物狙う　獣のように 息ひそめ　チャンスを待って 　いつでもじっと 勝負の流れ　読んでいる あざやかにきまる　カンフーパンチ 大いなる の叫び 愚かなる人よ　自然に帰れ 　ファイトの裏の やさしい心を　君は見たか 「勝負は最後は技ではない！精神力だ！心だ！何事においても強くなりたかったら、孤独に耐えて心をみがけ！トアーッ！」 花に揺れる蝶々のように ふわふわと　リングに舞って 　何人来ても 呼吸一つも　乱さない しなやかに決める　カンフーキック 遙かなる の祈り 人々よ魂のふるさとへ帰れ 　ファイトの裏の 東洋の神秘を　君は見たか 大いなる の叫び 愚かなる人よ　自然に帰れ 　ファイトの裏の やさしい心を　君は見たか 'Listen' 'References' *The Kinniku Dukushi 'Navigation' Category:Character Theme Song